


i'm tired (but never of you)

by amerithaikcngs



Series: The Wang Family: A Series [1]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Fluff, M/M, a pinch of angst i'm sorry, baby! bam, dad! jackson, domestic!!, family fluff uwu, i promise its still child-friendly, mom! mark, sick bammie )):, there's like a swear word in there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-04-18 07:38:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14208333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amerithaikcngs/pseuds/amerithaikcngs
Summary: Jackson's tired, but will never be of Bambam. (and Mark)Alternatively I still suck at summaries but here's another one of the "the amerithaikong family! au no one asked for"





	i'm tired (but never of you)

**Author's Note:**

> So this popped up in my head recently and.. I've actually always wanted to write a sick child fic with parents! markson so... also because I really can't stop worrying about Bambam :")
> 
> I might be turning this into a series?? o.o
> 
> Also I realised this isn't very markson-based it's more of a Bambam-centric??
> 
> DISCLAIMER: Mark is addressed with female terms such as 'mommy' and 'wife' here and this fic was written in lapslock - please do not read if you are uncomfortable.

“gaga, wake up.” jackson is pulled back to reality from his dreams by a soft voice calling, and instantly groans when he realises it’s time to wake up.

 

"angel," he whines a little, trying to snuggle more into the sheets. “let me sleep for a while more. please.”

 

mark giggles, soft and melodious, and jackson thinks he really couldn’t possibly have heard anything more beautiful than that.

 

then, there’s soft hands tugging at the covers. “you have to work, wake up, you big sleepyhead.”

 

jackson groans again, but this time he attempts to pull mark back to bed, and he does.

 

“gaga!” mark squeals, hitting jackson after.

 

“shh, angel.” jackson wraps his arms tightly around mark, shushing him. “sleep.”

 

“mr. wang, may i remind you that it is currently seven-thirty in the morning and your secretary has kindly informed me that you have a meeting you need to be present in at nine o'clock _sharp_ , so if you don’t get up _now_ -“

 

“okay, okay, i’m up!” jackson throws his hands up in defeat and reluctantly cracks his eyes open.

 

mark giggles again. “go wash up, you stink.”

 

“where’s my good morning kiss?” mark shakes his head fondly, but still presses his lips to jackson’s quickly anyway.

 

“there. now go.”

  


-

  


“wait, where’s bammie? isn’t he usually up at this time?”

 

“i’ll take care of that. now go to work before you’re late!” mark pushes jackson out of the living room and to the door.

 

jackson sighs, and steals a quick kiss from mark. “alright, i’m off now! send my love to bammie when he wakes up! and i love you!”

 

mark chuckles.

  


-

  


“bammie,” mark gently shakes the child. “it’s time to wake up.”

 

“ _hnng_ , mommy,” the child’s voice comes out croaked, and he tries to bury himself deeper under the covers. “i don’t feel well.”

 

mark frowns, and places his palm over bambam’s forehead, instantly flinching when he feels how warm the child is.

 

“sweetheart, can you wake up? wash your face, have breakfast then i’ll give you medicine, okay?”

 

“okay.” the child croaks, and mark’s heart clenches a little.

 

mark can only sigh as he watches the child’s small form trudge to the bathroom.

  


-

  


“is oatmeal fine for you, sweetheart?”

 

bambam scrunches up his face a little, and lets out a few coughs. “can i just have milk, mommy?”

 

“ _just_ milk?”

 

“i don’t really feel like eating. my stomach feels funny.”

 

mark bites his lip. “okay then. is there anywhere else you don’t feel where, bammie?”

 

“my throat hurts a lot, mommy.” bambam sulks, letting out a few coughs. “and my body feels really hot.”

 

“aw sweetheart,” mark coos. “you’ll be okay soon, hmm? why don’t you go sit down and watch some tv or something first?”

 

bambam nods, letting out a few more coughs, as he plops down onto the couch.

  


-

  


after bambam has his breakfast and taken medicine for his cold, mark runs him a quick, cold shower, and puts him down for a nap till at least noon.

 

as mark pulls up the covers around bambam, his heart clenches even more, watching the child's face scrunch up in discomfort in his sleep, coughing a little.

 

“sleep well, sweetheart. you’ll feel better soon.” he strokes his hair lightly, pressing a gentle kiss to his forehead and then closes the door behind him.

  


-

  


“mommy, i’m hungry.” bambam trudges to the kitchen after a three-hour nap, letting out more coughs. “what’s for lunch?”

 

“drink some water, sweetheart. it’s porridge for lunch today since you’re sick.”

 

the child makes a face at that, but doesn’t protest, although it doesn't go unnoticed by mark.

 

“do you want me to add anything inside the porridge then?” he offers.

 

“it’s okay mommy.” he grins a little. “i can eat it like that.”

 

mark grins back at him, and hands him the bowl.

 

“are you feeling better now?”

 

“my throat still really hurts.” bambam says, shoving spoonfuls of porridge into his mouth. “but my body feels better.”

 

mark places a hand over his forehead again, and is relieved when he feels the drop in temperature, even if it’s just _slightly_.

 

“mm, i think you’ll be fine by tomorrow, yeah? and sweetheart, eat slowly.”

 

“okay,” he coughs again, but still manages to flash mark a small grin. “mommy.”

  


-

  


**angel**

_what do you want for dinner tonight? 15:21_

 

**king <3**

_anything is great as long as you’re making it baby 15:28_

_;) 15:29_

 

mark rolls his eyes at that.

 

**angel**

_nice try at flirting, mr wang. 15:31_

 

**king <3**

_ah, but i don’t even have to try when my wife is already mine, do i?_ _15:35_

_;) ;) ;) <3 :* 15:36 _

 

**angel**

_can you please let me know what you’d like to have for dinner tonight 15:38_

_right now. 15:38_

 

**king <3**

_uhhh 15:43_

_really, anything is fine. 15:43_

_but i could also have you ;) 15:44_

 

**angel**

_wang 15:45_

_jia 15:45_

_er 15:46_

_stop fantasizing about what you can’t have at work. 15:47_

 

**king**

_alright baby :( i love you and bam :* 15:52_

  


-

  


“bammie, sweetheart,” mark gently calls, lightly patting the child. “wake up.”

 

“ _hnng_ ,” the child whines, pouting a little as he shifts around in his bed. “i don’t wanna.”

 

“if you continue sleeping now you’re going to miss dinner and then you’ll mess up your whole body clock, you know. besides, didn’t you say you wanted to help me prepare dinner?”

 

bambam’s eyes flutter open at that. “can i, mommy?”

 

mark chuckles, brushing his hair away from his forehead. “of course, bammie. go wash up first okay? is your throat better?”

 

the child scrunches up his face. “not really.”

 

“mm, go wash your face first.”

 

“okay, mommy!” he croaks again.

  


-

  


“mommy, when is daddy coming home?” bambam pipes up from his seat at the kitchen table.

 

mark steals a quick glance at the clock, it reading _17:34_. “soon, sweetheart. daddy’s getting off work soon, then he’ll come home, okay?”

 

“hmph,” bambam sulks. “okay.”

 

“aw sweetheart, don’t be too upset, yeah?” mark coaxes. “can you do mommy a favour, and set the table?”

 

“okay, mommy~” he lets out a few more coughs, and gets to work on setting the table.

  


-

  


it’s close to six-thirty when bambam’s ears pick up on the sound of the front door opening and closing, and he immediately rushes to the living room.

 

“daddy!” he grins, trying to get jackson’s attention.

 

jackson however, looks disheveled and annoyed, completely ignoring the child as he plops down on the couch, shutting his eyes as he lets out a sigh.

 

“daddy?” bambam croaks out hesitantly.

 

“go away, bam. i don't want to talk right now.” jackson’s words come out harsher than he intends to, and the look of sadness that crosses bambam’s face hits him _right_ in the gut.

 

mark, sensing the atmosphere, steps in. “bam, sweetheart, why don’t you go sit down first?”

 

“okay, mommy.”

 

mark can only forlornly watch the child trudge out of the room sadly, before he turns to jackson and takes a seat next to him.

 

“hey,” he gently nudges jackson. “what’s wrong?”

 

“people at the office really get on my damn nerves.”

 

mark gives him a knowing smile at that, and gently takes jackson’s shoulders in his hands, lightly massaging it.

 

“you didn’t have to yell at bam, though. poor baby, he kept asking me when you’d be home.”

 

jackson can only sigh yet again, burying his face into the crook of mark’s neck, holding him tightly.

 

“i’m such an ass. i don’t deserve bam. ugh, heck i hate myself.”

 

“don’t be too hard on yourself,” mark smiles a little, patting his back gently. “c’mon, he’s waiting. can’t keep the child starving, can we?”

  


-

  


all through dinner, it’s silent, and bambam tries sneaking glances at jackson in between the spoonfuls of porridge mark feeds him, looking afraid.

 

“mommy,” he pipes up all of a sudden. “i can eat by myself.”

 

“hm? you sure, bammie?”

 

he lets out a small grin. “yeah, i’m a big boy now!”

 

mark chuckles at that, ruffling his hair a little as he hands bambam his bowl.

 

“alright, don’t make a mess, okay?”

 

bambam nods at that, sneaking a quick, fearful glance at jackson.

  


-

  


“aren’t you going to tuck bammie into bed, gaga?”

 

jackson sighs. “i don’t think i should, after yelling at him.”

 

“just go, he won’t be mad at you, i promise.”

 

“daddy?” a small voice croaks from the door, and both parents turn to see bambam, clutching onto his puppy toy.

 

“yes, baby?” jackson moves forward and picks him up in his hold.

 

“is daddy… angry at bammie?” he sounds so, _sad_ , that jackson’s heart hurts even more. “did bammie make daddy angry?”

 

before jackson can answer, bambam beats him to it. “bammie’s sorry, daddy.”

 

“no, don’t be sorry, baby.” jackson lightly bounces the child in his hold, littering kisses into his hair. “daddy wasn’t angry at you.”

 

“but-” he lets out a bout of small, painful coughs. “daddy asked bammie to go away.. does daddy not want bammie anymore?”

 

“daddy will _always_ want you, baby. i’d never trade you for anything else.” jackson promises.

 

“really? pinky promise, daddy?”

 

jackson nods at that, sticking out his pinky finger to seal the promise with the child.

 

“i promise, baby. i’m sorry.”

 

“don’t be sorry, daddy~” he tries to smile, but ends up coughing, and jackson frowns a little at that. “bammie forgives you!”

 

“why are you coughing, bammie? are you okay?” he fusses over him.

 

“i’m okay, daddy!” bambam grins.

 

mark shakes his head at the side. “bam came down with a cold this morning, and his body was really warm.”

 

jackson’s heart softens at that. “aw sweetheart, do you feel better now?”

 

“my throat still hurts, but i’m okay~”

 

jackson sighs, but has a fond look on his face, and nuzzles his face into bambam’s tummy.

 

“what do i do with you, hmm? you make me worry so much.”

 

the child giggles at the ticklish feeling of his father’s hair. “ _daddy~_ ”

 

“i love you, baby. so much.” jackson breathes into his hair after a while, and bambam just grins.

  


-

  


“mommy,”

 

“hm?”

 

“can i sleep with you and daddy tonight?”

 

mark smiles at that. “of course, sweetheart.”

 

jackson grunts a little as he shifts bambam in his hold, before he gently places the child onto the bed.

 

“daddy,” bambam yawns a little, his tiny palm covering his mouth. “bedtime story?”

 

“not tonight, little guy. it’s late and you’re sick; you need the rest.” bambam sulks at that, tugging his plush closer to him.

 

“mommy~” he tries whining to mark, only to be given an apologetic smile.

 

“daddy’s right, sweetheart. you need to rest, so you can get well and play tomorrow. don’t you want to play, hmm?” he pouts.

 

“okay then. no bedtime story for bammie tonight. _hmph_.” he huffs and hugs his plush tighter.

 

mark and jackson’s hearts can only take _so much_ of the child’s cuteness.

  


-

  


after a while, just as bambam’s eyelids start to get droopy, jackson gets off the bed, but is stopped by bambam almost immediately.

 

“daddy, where are you going?”

 

“i’m just going to take a shower. i’ll be back soon.”

 

“i’ll wait for you!” he tries forcing his eyes wide open, and jackson chuckles.

 

“yeah? you’re going to wait for daddy? are you sure, bammie?”

 

“yep!” jackson’s smile only gets wider at that, as he brushes bambam’s hair away from his forehead.

 

“alright then. mommy’s gonna keep you company while i shower, yeah?”

 

“okay, daddy! be fast~”

  


-

  


when jackson emerges from the shower less than ten minutes later, bambam is already sound asleep, face almost buried in his plush toy.

 

as jackson moves closer to the bed, mark puts a finger to his lip, motioning for him to be quiet.

 

he strokes the child lightly, smiling with _so much_ affection.

 

“silly baby, he fell asleep soon after you stepped in the shower.” jackson smiles at that, moving forward to press a kiss to his forehead.

 

“sleep tight, baby. daddy and mommy love you, so, so, so much.”

  


-

  


“gaga.” mark whispers after jackson settles under the covers with both mother and son.

 

“yes angel?”

 

“next time, try not to take any of your anger home, alright? or at least, don’t take it out on bam. he’s only so young and he just wants to see you, make you a little happier when you come home from work. sooner or later he’d get upset and start to find fault with himself, slowly distancing himself from you because of the fear you created in him. so please, for the sake of him, don’t take it out on him. if anything, you can always take it out on me, just not bammie.”

 

“okay, angel. i promise i won’t take out my anger on bammie. i love you. so much. gosh, what would i do without you?” mark smiles a little at that.

 

“you’d probably still be single and on the verge of dying from lack of love in your life,” mark snickers quietly. “but i love you too, idiot.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this~ Feel free to leave constructive feedback and a kudos if you liked it!
> 
> Contact me on twitter: @1173px c:


End file.
